Forbidden Love
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: He's dead, she's a Wizard/Human, She can't touch him cause if she do he'll wanish.. What'll happend to those two? NaLu!


**Ohayo Ohayo! Welcome, to my new Nalu fanfic! Yaaaaaay!**

**Well in this story Lucy's Mom isn't dead..Yet! But she dies. And Natsu.. Isn't human either but wait and see, you'll find out!**

**Maybe you'll hate me in the start.. But then you'll love me..And then maybe hate me again! :D**

**I'll let Happy do the disclaimer!**

**Happy: Ninja doesn't own Fairy Tail. My dad does Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V On her way home from school**

****Hi my name's Lucy Heartfilia, I live here in Magnolia with my Mom, Dad and soon my little brother. Im 15 years old and my bust size is- WAIT! Erhm yeah just forget that one. Me and my family live near the forest called 'Seirei no mori' Forest of spirits, some people says that there's demons in there but i've never seen a demon there so they must be lying. Im going in a school named Fairy Tail Magic Academy, So you can say that im a witch. My specialies are stars and spirits. My mom is also pregnant right now with my little brother. The doctor's said that she's going to give birth to him next month. His name is going to be Hoshi. Hoshi means star, so i thought it was a pretty name. Well that was all. Oh there's my house.

"Hi Mom im home!" I shouted

''Welcome home, dear!" Dad shouts from the living room

"Where's Mom?" I Asked. "She's at the hospital" Dad said

"Okay, well im going to take a walk in the forest, call me when the food is ready!" I shouted and ran out the door.

I don't know why but i just love the forest, there's soo many spirits like mermaids and stuff. It's soo interesting!

"Meow! Hello who are you?" A sweet voice asked. I looked around for sec, and then down. There stood a little blue cat BLUE!

"Oh, Hello there little one, who might you be?" I asked the little feline.

"My name's Happy! And im a spirit Nya~" He answered "And who are you" He asked.

"Oh, my name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And im a wizard" I said

"Happy! Happy where are ya!?" Someone yelled. "I think someone's looking for you" I said "Nah, it's just Natsu" Happy answered.

"Is he one of your friends? I really want to meet him, if that isn't a problem" I said and gave him a big smile.

"Sure, Natsu would love to meet you too!" Happy said happily "Follow me Ms. Heartfilia" The blue cat began to fly and i followed him.

"No need to be formal Happy, just call me Lucy" I said with a smile. And he nodded and smiled back. Soon we were in the middle of the forest, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Flowers all over the place in all colors. It was soo beautiful. There was a river and a waterfall. It was like a dream.

"Happy this place.. It's beautiful!" I exclaimed."Yeah i know, it's here most of us spirits live. Where people can't find us" Happy said

"Happy! Ha-!" Someone shouted but then it stopped. I turned around to see who this Natsu was, and i found a Boy at my age with pink hair! PINK! But that's kinda cute, he looks good! AH-WAIT! don't think like that Lucy! We looked at eachother for a long time, then he suddenly walked over to me, lifted his hand to my cheek but stopped before his hand touched me.. Thats right spirit's and 'Human's' can't touch each other if we do they'll wanish.. Soo this boy is dead. I feel kinda sorry for him.

"You must be Natsu, Happy told me about you" I said with a smile. And he smiled back

"Well yeah i am Natsu, but who are you if i may ask?" He asked

"Oh yeah sure, Im Lucy Heartfilia" I answered

"What brings a wizard like you here?" He suddenly asked

"I was going for a walk here in the forest when i met Happy. Happy told me about you, and i really wanted to meet you" I answered with a blush! WHAT am i blushing, I can't feel attracted to a spirit! But it's hard not too, he's HOT!

"Soo how old are you?" Natsu asked.

"Im 15 almost 16" I aswered

"Cool i think i just turned 16, i guess" He said. "Do you have any siblings? How are your family like?" He asked. How sweet

"Well no i don't have siblings yet, My mom is pregnant with my little brother and is going to give birth to him next month. And my family well i guess it's like any other family. Well my dad his very protective, my mom is too but, she's more sweet and caring" I answered his questions.

"I wish i could touch you.." He suddenly said with a frown.

"Well maybe i have a spell.. One of my speciality's are Spirits, soo maybe i could do something" I said with a smile

"Really?" He asked as his face lit up, I nodded And finally! Finally i got to see his beautiful smile!

"You should smile more you know. You have a pretty handsome smile" I said

He blushed. "R-really? do you like my smile?" His face was as red as a tomato.

"I love your smile, Natsu!" I said with a smile, and he smiled back with a blush.

*Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip*

"Oh sorry it's my phone" I said and took my phone.

"Hi dad is dinner ready? But it's only 3" I said

"NO Lucy it's Mom! She was hit by a car!" Dad shouted through the phone..

I dropped my phone.. Tears rolling down my cheeks, as i fell to my knees.

"NO!" I shouted ''It can't be she's fine..! HOSHI! It can't be not him too!" I sobbed "Lucy! What is it! What happend'' Natsu shouts

"It's my Mom she was hit by a car..!" I said "Oh, Lucy im sorry.." He said.

"Go, you have to go, Lucy.." He said

"Tactio!" Lucy said "I'll come back.. Soon i promise" I said as i hugged him, I whispered in his ear "I casted a spell, we can now touch each other" I said and smiled tears still rolling down my cheeks. I ran to the hospital. Please be safe Hoshi! Mom!

* * *

**The Forest Natsu's P.O.V**

"Did you see that, Happy?! I think she like's me!" I shouted as i smiled, but then i frowned

"Her mom was hit by a car.. Didn't Lucy say that she was a Heartfilia? If she is i must protect her as much as i can" I said to myself.

"Natsu, i think Sting has something to do with this. You have to keep Lucy safe!'' Happy yelled "I know Happy, But i think im inlove.." I said with a smile.

"But Natsu your a Spirit! She's a wizard/human you can't be together.." Happy yelled once again.

Thats true im a Spirit she's a wizard we can never be together theres's not even a spell that can make me human again.. even though i wish there was. Lucy I think im inlove with you?

"Please don't cry, Luce" I said.. and fell asleep.

* * *

**That was it did you like it! No okay Review anyway! And then answer this question!**

**What was the name of the spell Lucy used to touch Natsu?**

**(A): Tactus?**

**(B): Tracto?**

**(C): Tactio?**

**See ya, Next time!**

**-Ninja~**


End file.
